kaijufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
King Caesar
King Caesar (キングシーサー, 'Kingu Shisa') is a bipedal kaiju from the Toho produced Godzilla series. Caesar's appearance was inspired by the Shisa, a beast that looks like a combination between a lion and a dog. The shisa is prevalent in Okinawa mythology and is of Chinese origin. Its first appearance was in 1974's Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla. He is also in the game 'Godzilla: Unleashed.' Special powers King Caesar possesses formidable speed, strength and agility, enabling him to use various martial arts techniques, making him a formidable foe in close combat. He is rock-solid, able to withstand a horrible beating before going down. It is possible that King Caesar is a golem-like monster, as his body seems to be made of rock with gems for his eyes and on his forehead. His most notable ability, however, is his ability to draw the energy beams of enemy Kaiju into his eyes, and fire it back at the target. He used this twice with great effectiveness against Mechagodzilla before the cyborg wisely changed tactics and used his missiles instead. However, this special ability of his is not shown in Godzilla: Final Wars for no energy weapons were used against him. In videogames such as Godzilla: Unleashed, the Okinawan deity kaiju has to ability to transform raw solar energy into searing beams of heat from his eyes. Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla In the Showa series, King Caesar was the guardian of the Azumi family. He could be awakened by fulfilling a prophecy and an ancient song. The Black Hole Aliens knew about King Caesar and that it would awaken to prevent them from attempting world domination. When their MechaGodzilla was repaired after being damaged, the aliens sent the mech to conquer the Earth once more. King Caesar was awakened and he confronted the robot. At the beginning, King Caesar was able to successfully fight back by absorbing the mech's eye lasers through his own eyes and then reflecting the projectiles back at his adversary. However, MechaGodzilla was too strong even for the guardian and almost killed Caesar. However, Godzilla arrived to aid King Caesar. Still, MechaGodzilla was more powerful than both of them and horribly outmatched the duo. Godzilla gained a magnetic attraction ability during the fight and used it to pull the robot towards him. Godzilla held his robotic doppelganger in place, allowing Caesar to ram the mech repeatedly. Godzilla finished off the machine by ripping off its head, and fell into the sea when Mechagodzilla's body exploded. King Caesar then returned to the rock formation from where it came. Godzilla: Final Wars In the Millennium series, Caesar was one of the many controlled monsters of a race of alien beings known as Xilians. He appears in Okinawa (in a twist of irony, as he was its protector in the Showa series), an island part of the Kyushu archipelago in Japan. King Caesar stomps through a factory, crushing everything in his path. Suddenly, an enormous flying object arrives on the scene and removes the giant creature. The same thing happens to all the other monsters that were attacking the cities throughout the world. The Xilians come and tell Earth that they saw that the planet was under attack and destroyed the towering titans to save Earth and that a meteor is falling to Earth, threatening all life. However, it is discovered that the Xilians were controlling the kaiju and that Gorath does not exist. The Xilians then release the kaiju to finish destroying the cities. However, Gotengo freed Godzilla and lured him to the places where the controlled kaiju were so he could fight them. King Caesar, Anguirus, and Rodan are teamed up and released on Fuji to defeat Godzilla. Godzilla successfully defeated them and they were thrown on top of each other in a pile. Instead of being killed, Godzilla let them live and moved on to Tokyo. Caesar, along with Anguirus and Rodan is one of the three enemy Kaiju in Final Wars which Godzilla did not kill, in an homage to the Showa series, when all three monsters were his allies. Video games King Caesar appears in the video game Godzilla: Unleashed as a playable character, sporting a look with similarities to both and era designs. He is able to fire solar heat beams from his eyes. Godzilla Unleashed Bio Height:100 meters Weight:75,000 tons "King Caesar is a mystical defender of the Earth. Unlike the other Earth Defenders, King Caesar is specifically concerned with the well-being of humanity, and will respond to events that threaten human beings. King Caesar's strongest asset are his powerful legs, which have tremendous strength and flexibilty. King Caesar's entire body is a capacitor, storing and refocusing the sun's energy into searing beams of heat, which he projects from his eyes. In battle, King Caesar can take the energy from his opponent's weapons, which both protects him from ranged attacks and provides him the power necessary to engage fast-moving opponenets at range. His internal batteries are not unlimited in their capacity, and there is a possibility of overload should King Caesar absorb too much energy without quickly discharging it." Friends *Godzilla Enemies *King Ghidorah Voice Actor *Jason David Frank Also See Category:Heroes Category:Kaiju Category:Dogs Category:Feline Category:Students Category:Monsters Category:Mammals Category:Male Kaiju Category:Hairy Kaiju Category:Characters Category:Hottest Boys Category:Namco Heroes Category:Earth Defenders Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Showa toho kaiju Category:Millennium Toho Kaiju Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island